psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirse
OPIS Kirse to suczka rasy kundel. W PP oełni funkję medyka. Suczka jest moją pupyfikacją. WYGLĄD Suczka ma brązową sierść i szaroniebieskie oczy. Ma długą grzywkę. Na łapkach ma nieco ciemniejsze ,,skarpetki". W dodatku od grzbietu aż do końca ogona ciągnie się ciemnobrązowa pręga. CHARAKTER Jej charakter trudno jest opisać. Uwielbia spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi pomimo, że lubi być sama. Często siedzi sama w pokoju. Lubi pomagać. Kocha szczeniaki! Uważ, że są prze urocze! Nie jest panienką, ale też nie za bardzo chłopczycą. Sukienke założy oraz się umaluje i nie sprawia jej to większego problemu, ale nie robi tego za często. Lubi być na dworze i się bawić. Stara się i jest wesoła,chociaż często jej pyszczek nie wyraża emocji i przez to nie którzy myślą, ż jest smutna. Ale tak nie jest. Momentami się boi, ale nie okarze tego dosyć otwarcie. Owszem krzyknie jak ktoś ją zaatakuje, ale jeśli zagrożnie jest mniejsze nie przyzna się do strachu. Jednak potrafi się zmobilizować i zaatakować. Może po jej uderzeniu zostać siniak. Ale na co dzień jest jednak miła, pomocna i otwarta na nowe znajomości. Lowelasów nie znosi. Chętnie by zaatakowała, często (a raczej prawe zawsze) odpuszcza i odchodzi. Lubi im dokuczać. Do nieznajomych jest raczej mało mówna i nie ufna. Gdy ma zły dzień jest marudna i chamska. Mało się w tedy odzywa. Jak jest zmęczona albo nie wyspana, to lepiej się z nią nie kłócić i nie docinać jej. Ma wtedy dosyć cięty język. Co do siostry, to bardzo często się kłócą. Suczka szybko traci nerwy, gdy siostra zaczyna jej dokuczać albo próbuje ją szantażować. Kirse zawsze trzymała ją krótko, co nie zawsze pochwalali jej rodzice. Siostry ogólnie nie mają jakiś super dobrych relacji, ale się dogadują. Pomimo wszystko, Kirse matfi się o nią i bardzo się kochają. UMIEJĘTNOŚCI Kirse ma dosyć dobry węch i słuch (zwłaszcza kiedy zostaje sama). Ze wzrokiem trochę gorzej, a zwłaszcza na lewym oku, ale też jest dobry. Nie jest jakaś super szybka. Jest krótkodystansowcem. Ale nawet dobrze gra w piłkę nożną. Pisze też ciekawe opowiadania. STRÓJ 'Regularny - '''jej strój i plecak są koloru błękitnego. Na przodzie ma fioletowy krzyżyk. '''Mission Paw - ' 'Air Pup -' 'Sea Patrol -' 'Jungle Pup -' 'Space Pup -' 'Winter Patrol -' 'Mighty Pup -' 'Soul Patrol -' wtedy jest mieszanką tygrysa, sarny i sokoła. Ma skrzydła sokoła oraz nogi i uszy sarny. Tółw ma tygrysi oraz ogon. ￼ POJAZD 'Regularny - '''jest to karetka z błękitnymi wstawkami. '''Mission Paw -' 'Air Pup -' 'Sea Patrol -' 'Jungle Pup - ' 'Space Pup -' 'Winter Patrol -' WYPOSAŻENIE RODZINA Hasule - mama Sokirso - tata Lodia - młodsza siostra DUBBING 'Polski -' Merpupfire 'Angielski -' CYTATY STRACH * Jej rodzinie coś się stanie * Coś się stanie jej przyjaciołom BIOGRAFIA Suczka urodziła się na wsi.CDN. LUBI * lody * święty spokuj * ciszę * słodycze * owoce * warzywa * fast foody * Szczeniaki * Orzeszki ziemne NIE LUBI * Midnight * Urazy * hamburgerów * Dymu i zapachu papierosów * Narkotyków * Dilerów * RÓŻOWEGO! HOBBY * Pomaganie * Pisanie opowiadań CIEKAWOSTKI * Suczka jest moją pupyfikacją * Jej ulubionymi kolorami są niebieski, fioletowy, zielony i czarny. * Nie którzy mówią, że jest dziwna * Mimo że lubi być sama, to uwielbia spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi * Uwielbia szczeniaki * LOFCIA ORZESZKI ZIEMNE! * Nienawidzi koloru różowego odkąt pamięta, pomimo, że nie jest zbytnio chłopięca. * Większość rzeczy bierze na poważnie, co nie znaczy, że nie umie żartować * Potrafi kogoś dobrze okłamać, Chodzież wstyd jej tego.. * Ma dosyć wysoki ton głosu, przez co niektórzy myślą, że krzyczy * Pomimo, że często kłóci się z siostrą (często to za mało powiedziane) to ją kocha * Pisze ciekawe opowiadania. * Jej lewe oko jest trochę słabsze od prawego, dlatego czasami nosi okulary. * Ma bujną wyobraźnię. * Kiedy zostaje sama, wyostrza jej się słuch. * Jej ulubioną zabawą jest taki jakby berek, tylko że jest on z podziałem na dziewczyny- chłopaki i najlepiej bawić się w niego po zmroku * Ma nie jakiś super dobry, ale też nie bardzo zły kontakt z siostrą * Zawsze trzymała swoją siostrę krótko, co nie zawsze pochwalali jej rodzice GALERIA Bez tytułu-1.png Kirse by Toy.png|By Toy Kirse sitting.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Bloodfur s and Martine s wedding.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. SoulKirse.png|Kirse jako Alebrije Kirse as witch.PNG|Ekstra rysek ^^ Wielkie dzięki :3 Narysowane przez Chye Maverest Forever z okazji Halloween Patty Dilara Martine Delgado Kirse Avalon Honey Werix Shiraz and Flurr Halloween 2019 special.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween Evening whispers tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Untitled60_20191207125728.png|Day 7 Tatia and Kirse Christmas Special 2019.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Kirse Werix Flurr Shiraz Patty Dilara and Martine on a New Years Eve Party December Challenge 2 Day 31 Party.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 31 Impreza Kategoria:Medyczka Kategoria:Medyk Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Kundelka Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Starsza siostra Kategoria:Najstarsza z miotu Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Puppyfikacja Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu